


Love Of My Life

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 如果时光倒流我们又能抓得住什么。





	Love Of My Life

“我曾经以为没什么能把我们分开。”

“……那最后说了再见的是谁呢。”

“是我。”

“……”

“因为我没办法忍受‘他不再需要我的存在了’的事实。”

“如果他难过——”

“他不会难过。梅斯他……一贯有自己的想法。”

“……”

“从一开始就该想到的……我们并不是一样的人，即使我们曾经刻意地去忽略过那些不同。我迁就他，他也乐意被我迁就。但这终究不是……不是能维持下去的方式。”

“……”

“他是个艺术家——浪漫主义，有自己的主见，有时候甚至有点过分了。他不在意——不在意别人怎样看他。”

“球场上的艺术家吗？”

“不仅在场上，那就是他，他的足球他的生活，他看待世界与他人的方式。甚至包括那件事——我不得不承认，那是压垮这段关系的最后稻草。事情明明最终可以选择不以这种方式结尾。不，事情本来可以不开始，我是说，看看埃姆雷——即使开始，事情也总是可以在某一步结束，在每一步——总有些方式能够使整件事不这么狼狈地结束……但是，但是所有人都没有选择那样的方式。这不仅是某一方的过错……说得远了，不过，你知道，梅斯很喜欢孩子——在我看来这是因为他自己就是个孩子，即使现在依然是这样。他沉默的时候你不会知道他真正想的是什么……他绝不会放弃自己想要的东西，哪怕那与大多数人的期待与世俗评价相悖。一个坚韧且自傲的孩子。我会用这个词——很难说有没有贬义，要描述这种品质真的太难了，你明白。”

“而你并不是永远是个孩子。”

“当然。我们都会长大的，总有一天，而我只不过是比他早了太多。——或者他刻意选择比其他人晚太多。”

“在该成熟的时候成熟是一种幸运。”

“你认为这很幸运吗……也许是很幸运吧，确实。我没有那么不堪地结束这段日子。不过结果终究是一样的。说到底，我们都不再是自己以为会成为的那种样子了。”

“……”

“还有一件事。其实我们没说过再见。就只是静悄悄地，这一切就结束了。难以想象吗？不过这就是人生啊。”


End file.
